How the west was won
by Jabra Pride
Summary: An alternate look on the crew of the andromeda...more chapters are to come.
1. Default Chapter

How the west was won. By Jabra_Pride Characters.all of em.although rommie will be seen in the next chapter.  
  
Rated PG-13  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own andromeda or none of the characters in that universe. This work is not meant to be a challenge to the andromeda trade mark. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The sun was hot sure enough deputy hunt mused to himself as he guided his horse down a narrow canyon path. Dylan Hunt formerly of the commonwealth-mounted brigade had demons chasing him that day long ago, a day he would rather forget. So to forget it he took out a small flask and downed the contents in one gulp putting it back in his pocket as he reached for another one. "You can get me to the town of Vedra can you girl?" He asked his horse. His horse answered by swishing his tail and nickering. Taking it as a yes he poured down yet another bottle and started to sing a high guard battle hymm. Several hours later and quite visibly drunk he rode into town looking for the nearest hotel. Finding it he pointed in its general direction and the horse followed it pretty well. "Shtable boy.come on ofer her and tak cares of mu hursh." He spoke swinging back and forth. From his blurred vision he could see that the young man before him was more then likely to be an educated man.you did not find much of those out here. He pulled out a roll of credits not knowing how much he gave him and frankly not caring. Some how he got into the hotel muttered something about a nice room and passed out in the middle of the lobby. "Ms Valentine what do I do with him?" It was the young man that held the drunkards money that spoke. He had rimed glasses that looked to be to big on his face but he did not seem to mind any. His dusty clothes bore testament to the long days he spent out working for Ms Valentine taking care of the customers horses. Ms Valentine walked around the desk holding up her dress as she studied the stranger that was adding an increasing pool of drool that spread out on her floor. Her blue eyes darted to the money that the man had and her gaze fell back to the man. "Take him upstairs in one of the finer rooms wont you? And have Trance service him.after all he deserves the best. And Harper? Give him the credits back." Harper put the credits back into the mans pocket and stood up. "Ms Valentine.you should reconsider sending Trance to service him.it will be her first time." Ms Valentine nodded and looked down at the man with a frown. "Harper it's the work she wants to do. Neither you nor I could change her mind. After all I need a whore to service my customers."  
  
When he woke up sun was glaring through the window and as he sat up he squinted making out an attractive female wearing nothing but a bra and panties. She stood up and walked over to him holding out a steaming cup of coffee. He greatfuly took it trying to ignore the headache he had and looked up at the female. She was tall and golden he saw. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail and she had a innocent aura about her. But he wondered to him self if she was so innocent then why was she dressed that way? "Sir I am here to service you.in any way you want." She purred as her hand took away his cup. She sat down on the bed wrapping her arm around his shoulder but he swung around the other side of the bed and stood up. "Ok first off who are you and why are you dressed like that?" She was on all fours moving towards him slow and seductively. Her tongue licked her lips and she reached out for his belt but he litely batter her hand away. "My name is trance.and I am here to please you." She stood up on the bed and began to unfasten her bra but he held up his hand and she stopped. "I do not need anyone to please me. Now if you can get your clothes on lets talk like several decent people." Her lips pouted and she quickly sat down on the bed creaking it. She pulled up her knees and rested her chin on them staring up at him. "You are mean." She said matter of factly. "Mean? How am I mean? You are the one that wants to quote un quote 'service me' And you call me mean?" She looked up at him quizzically. "What you don't want me? Come on it's a free service. Its my first time you see.for this and my first time.for that." She spoke matter of factly. "Hold on one second.your first time at having sex and this is your first time whoring your self?" He asked. She nodded once twiddling her thumbs. "I have to do something to earn money. And besides if I am out on the open road I could get raped. I figure I could do this and save up money and go to a college.but the university was burnt to the ground." "Wait a minute the Dragos got that far? Are you talking about the university back in Seti?" She nooded her head and stood up. She quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt much to his relief. "Yep I thought you would know about it. But any ways the Dragos threw more and more gunmen at the cities walls and finally got through. They say the city burned for three days." He was shocked. For several months he had been blindly wondering the mountains after what happened at the battle of witch head valley.memories threatened to overwhelm him but he stood his ground. "So.the common wealth has fallen?" His mouth dropped. For it to fall was unthinkable to him. If only he stayed at the battle.if only he did not go home. He sat down in a chair and covered his face with his hands. He began to cry softly thinking of all the men under his command and his wife. "Sarah." He felt trances hands on his shoulders but he knew that she was not trying to service him.all she was doing was trying to comfort him. "Its ok.there was nothing that you could do. If the highguard elite could not stand in the dragos way then the rest could not stand as well.listen err.umm.sorry I did not catch your name." He looked up at her wiping a tear from his eye. "Hunt.Dylan hunt former captain of the forty third Calvary Brigade. I came to Vedra because I ran out of supplies.this is Vedra city right?" Trance nodded and he looked up to the ceiling. "If you want I can get the reverand for you.I can tell that what you went through.what you have seen, is a lot for one man to handle." He looked at her and he noticed a remarkable change. No longer was she the seductive temptress but she became more like a counselor. "You should look into becoming a counselor you know. Sure go and get the reverand. But trance do me a favor. You have a bright mind and a promising future, please do not waste it away whoring. Ill pay you a weeks pay if you do not." He held up the cash and she looked at it startled. No one in her life had been that nice to her and here she was standing before a man she hardly knew showing her kindness and not wanting to get into her pants. "Umm.thank you." Was all she had said. "And you have my promise.no whoring for a week." She added. He nodded his head and left Dylan Hunt in his room pondering his next step. Sure this was a quiet town, a town he could settle in here. The locals from what he had seen and remembered were courteous and he seriously thought of buying property up and around here. "Sarah if you can only see me now.should I continue tracking down those bastards that killed you? I know your last words were begging me not to endanger myself but." He knew that she would look down upon him for even thinking of revenge. She would tell him it was pointless to go after that gang of twenty or so Dragos alone. And he agreed with her finally after a year or so of wondering around in the mountains. "But someday if I see one of those bastards.I swear I will kill them if I get the chance.one day." 


	2. How the west was won chapter2

*Rated PG-13 at the least.again I do not own andromeda yada yada yada more legal mumbojumbo blah blah blah.  
  
How the west was one chapter 2*  
  
  
  
For Dylan time passed quickly in the town of Vedra. Ms Valentine offered to give him a room free of charge and all thoughts of going out and getting revenge for his wife passed his mind. All he wanted to do was settle down to the quiet life. "Having a good day sherrif hunt?" For a split second he forgot that he was made sheriff and he smiled. "Good a day as there could be. You say winter comes early to this part of the world?" The voice witch belonged to harper spoke again. "Yes sir. We are expecting snow fall any time. My guess will be tonight judging from these clouds." He along with harper looked up to the sky and the grey clouds bore witness to a storm. "Better inform the outlying people to buckle up.can you do that for me harper?" Harper nodded his head and walked over to his horse. When he was on it he turned and looked at Dylan. "Sheriff.I know I told you about a thousand times, but thanks for what you done for Trance. I." Harper tried to finish his words but he could not. Dylan held up his hand for silence. "You do not have to thank me Harper. Go tell the outlying folks and we will consider this even." Harper rode off and Dylan smiled. He turned and walked into his office nodding at his new secretary. Trance was well adapted to the roll and she looked up as he entered. "Before you came in Molly came by and said that a dark Niet came by the saloon looking for work. Ray and his gang she said did not take a liking to him being there. The Niet left peaceful enough but she over heard Ray talking about doing something aweful to the Niet." She said holding up a report. He took it and read over the incident with mild interest. From all accounts Ray and his gang were still at the bar but all the same. "All right.we do not want the nietcheans to go on the warpath again, they have done enough damage by destroying the commonwealth as it is and I don't want nietchean hatred to spring up in this quiet huvel." He walked over to where his blasters were and put them in their holster. He turned to trance and she had his saddle ready for him. "Hold the fort champ.Resky is still fighting of the alcohol. He should be awake in several hours or so." She nodded her head and he left putting the saddle up on his horse. He figured that he would have to go out to the far side of the town to track down the niet but from sounds of fighting a block away he knew that he would not have far to look. Urging his horse to a gallop he turned a corner to find Ray and his gang of twenty or so men surrounding a tall dark Nietchean. But from the looks of it the stranger held his own as he sent one of the men realing with an uppercut. Dylan fired his blaster into the air and instantly all the shouting stopped. The nietchean had one of the other men in a headlock and from appearances was about to snap it off. "This aint none of yer business sheriff. Get along now and we will teach." "Him nothing." Dylan finished The nietchean threw the man aside and stood tall. Dylan had to remind himself that not all Nietcheans turned their backs on the commonwealth. "Ray clear out. It looks like you and your men got licked so I doubt filing charges against you would do much good. Stranger whats your name?" The Nietchean seemed not to want to press charges any ways. As ray and his men limped away he stood up proud. "I am Tyr Anasazi out of Victoria by way of Barbarosa.Kodiak pride." Dylan put his blaster back in its holster and dismounted. The orcas stayed true to the commonwealth and were amongst its allies to rally when it came under attack. "Sheriff Hunt. I hear you were looking for a job?" Tyr looked at him suspiciously and picked up his bag he was carrying. "I may.why do you ask?" Dylan noted again the mistrust in not only Tyrs eyes but his voice. "Well.I need a deputy. If you accept, you will get good pay as well as three meals a day prepared by my secretary. Further more you get free room and board at Ms Valentine. That's the hotel right over there." Dylan said. Tyr seemed to contemplate the offer as he looked around the town and the surrounding mountains. "Your.deputy." He said. He seemed to consider the offer again. "Fine I accept. Swear me in." And so Dylan handed over the deputies badge to Tyr he noticed a scar running down Tyrs cheek. Not bothering to be rude he ignored it and led him to Ms Valentines hotel and introduced Tyr to her. "My, My sheriff you brought in quite the catch.you are in room 46 right next to Dylan's. Pastor rev could you be so kind as to carry the mans bags for him would you?" Pastor Rev bowed and carried the bags up the stairs. Dylan caught Tyr and Ms Valentine staring into each others eyes. When they noticed him watching they each pretended that they had something else to do. "Well Tyr if you want to get on the job I suppose you could go and make sure that Resky does not cause to much trouble in the jail cell.and besides you can introduce your self to my secretary." But tyrs gaze was upwards. "A magog as a pastor? Zen or Wayist?" He asked. "Wayist.good man though. Several months back all I could think about was revenge but he showed me that revenge only served to weaken me. If it were not for him I would probably be dead by now or still a drunk." Tyr shrugged his shoulders and left heading towards the Sheriffs office. Ms Valentine was giggling up a storm and she turned away from Dylan trying to hold it in. "What's so funny?" He asked. "I wish I could see Rays face when he finds out you deputized Tyr.I would pay money to see that." Dylan laughed as well. Rev came back down and nodded his head to the Sheriff. "Sheriff.how are you doing?" He asked. Dylan shrugged his shoulders. "Good I suppose.I have not touched the bottle sense that talk you gave me and.I have finally let Sarah go. It was harsh.but.I did it." Rev patted Dylan on the shoulders and smiled. "Good very good. I am sure that the Devine is watching over Sarah as she watches over you.go in peace." And Rev left leaving only Dylan and Ms Valentine. "You know Harper looks up to you." Ms Valentine said. Dylan looked in surprise and figured it was so. Harper always hanged around him asking if this invention was plausible of his and he would always give an honest answer. "I figured as much.he's a good kid. And very grateful I got trance out of prostitution." Bekka smiled and began to wipe down the counter. "Yeah.at least she is doing something with her life. She is so full of joy now. When she came in to apply as a prostitute I wondered what would make her take such an action. But now.I am proud of where she is now." Rev came running into the hotel shivering. "I think it will snow soon." He said. His prediction was right on as a blizzard came up suddenly. Outside he could see people making for cover and horse neighing in mild surprise. "I hope Harper saw it coming." Dylan muttered.  
  
Harper told the last person he knew of the impending storm after eight hours and he remarked upon his life so far. He was grateful for Sheriff Dylan sure enough.always has his office open to him whenever Harper needed something.always happy. "Man oh man has he changed my life." He said out loud. Suddenly a fierce wind came up and he saw a blanket of snow rapidly falling upon the ground. Blizzards happened every winter and he was prepared. He pulled up the hood of his parka and set out for town. Halfway to town he saw a shape ahead of him waling eraticaly. He was not sure if it were male or female but from the shape the person had no heavy clothing on. He urged his horse faster and as he pulled up along side the person he or she fell. Harper jumped off his horse and kneeled by the persons side. It ended up it was a she. Her hair was mated and her naked body revealed bruises over most of her form. She groaned as he turned her over and he saw with horror that her throat was slit. "Hold on lady I am going to get you back to town." He put his heavy coat around her and lifted her onto her horse. He took out some bandages and put them around her throat as tightly as he could. And he moved off towards the town at a slow pace for the wind was howling greatly and the snow limited his vision to only a few feet. As he entered the town he hollered for help but everyone he saw ducked into their houses. He shouted again and a huge figure rose out of the maelstrom an imposing figure indeed. "Who are you and why do you seek help?" The stranger asked. "The names Harper and this lady is hurt bad.very bad. We need to get her to the Pastor as soon as we can." The stranger took one look at the woman and he motioned harper to follow. They quickly moved to the hotel and as the stranger quickly tied up Harpers horse she tried to get up. "Lady don't move!" Harper had to shout as the wind picked up. The stranger who seemed not to be affected by the wind at all picked her up. Kicking the door to the hotel room he entered much to the shock of several townspeople that took shelter there. "Rev help me with her." Rev Bem indeed help the stranger with the lady as he set her out on the floor. "Everyone get to your rooms.give her some dignity. I will need hot water and my medicine kit. And Harper sit down by the fire." Everyone left accept for Ms Valentine and Dylan quite naturally. Rev got his medicine kit and began to work on the lady on the floor. "By the devine.she was raped." His words hung in the air like a bad smell. Ms Valentine moved her hand to her mouth and Dylan knelt by her side. Harper looked up at this news and sneezed sending everyone into action. "I will find the bastards that did this.where boy did you find her?" Tyr asked Harper. "Several miles up the road leading out of town. She was climbing out of a ditch I think." Tyr was off instantly. Harper looked after him and looked back to Dylan. "My new deputy. Take my coat and wrap yourself off.do not worry about Tyr he took on Rays gang without a scratch so I think a blizzard will not keep him down." Ms Valentine took the place of Dylan as he stood up. "Harper did you see anyone near her?" Harper shook his head no. "I couldn't. The blizzard started by the time I saw her and if there were someone out there I could not possibly see them." Dylan nodded and looked around the room. He picked up a blanket and started to make a stretcher to move her to a more suitable place to be worked on. "We must get her to a room soon."  
  
Later that night Rev came out of the ladies room holding a piece of parchment. On it was scribbled a few lines and Dylan crumpled it up and tossed it onto the ground. Ms Valentine picked it up and read it.  
  
'It was the Drago Kasov that did this to me.twenty of them. Their leader was huge.my name is Rommie.' Bekka looked up and Rev avoided her gaze. "She is well of considering.she might be able to talk again but that is up to the devine to decide. Her leg was broken and the devine must have been with her to climb up that ditch. Most of her ribs were broken and her hand was shattered. Extensive internal injuries.brusing and such." Rev could not continue. Dylan hoisted his blaster holder and he put on his large coat. But Bekka held him back and he turned on her with a fierce glare. "Dylan.it's the middle of winter. The Drago were probably on a raiding run and are most likely heading back to their home base wherever that is. Wait to find out what Tyr has to say at least." Dylan fidgeted and began to pace the room. "Damnit all. fine I will wait. I am going to have to interview her." As he said that Tyr came in. It looked like he was in a heavy run and he came carrying something. He threw it on the floor and it revealed a Nietchean with the Drago Kaszov emblem on his vest. "I caught this scum coming back to the ditch.he said he wanted another go." Tyrs foot lashed out and struck the cowering Nietchean in his side. "Deputy that will be enough. He will stand trial and soon enough his cohorts will as well. Ill take him to the jail.deputy take watch outside Rommies room." Dylan roughly dragged him up on his feet and marched him outside into the snow.  
  
"Rommie if you do not want to recite what happened you do not have to." He said gently. On the pad she was writing on she wrote as fast as she could give her one working arm. Her head was wrapped in bandages and the area around her right eye was black. She wrote long and hard going into graphic ordeal. Before she began she wrote to him telling him that she wanted to tell the story before she lost her nerve. And so she wrote writing down nine pages until she fell asleep just as she got to the part when Harper picked her up. "Sleep.sleep well. The devine knows that you need it." He took the papers to his office and read them far into the night and into the next morning. And he read her account again and again feeling the burning embers of vengeance burn in his heart again. From her description of her attackers they were the ones that Raped and murdered Sarah. 


	3. How the west was won chapter three

HOW THE WEST WAS ONE CHAPTER 3  
  
Spring time quickly came to the small town of vedra. The trial for the Drago that they managed to catch was drawing closer and closer. Rommie on the other hand rarely talked to anyone preferring to work at Ms Valentines sweeping floors the best she could. Rev told Dylan that while her physical wounds healed the mental ones would linger. "Today is the day isn't it?" Tyr asked Dylan. So far in his role as deputy Tyr had proven quiet the capable ally. Tyr particularly enjoyed arresting Ray or one of his men. "For the trial? Yep it is.Rommie says that she will testify and I have asked the judge to bar civilians, but I doubt that will be. Everything is set in place all that we need is for Rommie to stand strong." But he had his doubts. She wanted to let her story be known true but facing one of the men that did those horrible things to her. "Everything will turn out for the best." Dylan gave a slight jump as Trance walked up with several trays full of breakfast. After Tyr and Dylan took the plates off trance put tray down. "You know trance? You would have made a good argosy spy." Dylan said munching on some eggs. "But sneaking up on people can get you killed." Tyr said. As always Tyr ate Trances cooking with abandon. Harper came into the office smiling briefly at Trance who returned the smile with a grin. "Dylan Ms Valentine sends a message. She says that Rommie will testify but she request that you escort her to the jail. This past season she has not got out much and she does not know how rommie will react to all of the attention." Trance hurried into the room handing a plate to Harper who ate it greatfully. "Very well then.Tyr can you bring the prisoner to the jail? And no roughing him up either." Dylan thought back to the day when Rommie was brought in. After they had gotten the prisoner in the cell Tyr took it upon himself to 'question' the prisoner. They finished up their breakfast and Trance took the plates and shooed them off. Harper offered to stay behind to help with the dishes but Trance refused. When Dylan got to the hotel he found Rommie sweeping the floor free of dust. Ms Valentine stood behind the counter talking to a guest who she quickly showed the stairs once she saw Dylan. "Rommie are you ready?" Dylan asked softly. Rommie looked up with her eyes sunken with fright. She placed the broom along the wall and straightened out her dress that Ms Valentine gave her. "Yes sir.I guess." Dylan had his doubts. For one thing she still favored some of her wounds limping slightly as if her leg was still broken. And for another she kept on looking around nervously as if trying to seek out an escape route. "Its ok Rommie.the Devine stands with you as do we all." Rev Bem said stepping down the steps in his priestly robes holding the book of the devine. Rommie seemed to be in a better mood once she saw Rev. "And the Devine stands with you." She replied. She accepted Dylans offered hand and they along with Rev Bem made their way out of the hotel with Bekka wishing luck.  
  
The courtroom was packed with towns folk when they arrived. They all looked at Rommie who kept her eyes downcast as she took her seat before the judge. The judge was an older gentleman who Dylan respected. Although he did not agree with allowing the judge to permit citizens into the courtroom the judge pointed out that it was against the law to prevent public viewing. "Rommie stand strong." Dylan said as the doors were flung opened and Tyr and several deputies that Dylan hired just last month led in the Drago into the room. Rommie tensed as she felt the eyes of the man that had haunted her dreams pass over her and she only looked up at the judge when she heard him sit down. "Now that we are all gathered here we will begin.prosecution you may open. Keep in mind that this is not a jury trial, it is the victims defense that is going to present the case which could send this man to the gallows. As well as the defendant.who if my understanding is correctly made will defend his own self." Dylan muttered to himself underneath his breath.by doing that he could call Rommie as a witness. But on the brightside he was her defense. "The prosecution can begin its case." Dylan stood up and he saw reporters scribble down notes. Harper who found a new interest in the field sat down behind Dylan. "Your honor one cold night last winter my friend came into the room along with my deputy holding a woman who was viciously attacked. Later on after who wounds were tended to she wrote down a note detailing what had happened to her.she had been raped by twenty Drago Kasov who to date only one has been caught." Dylan said pointing to the Drago. "This man has been positively identified as one of the attackers by the victim." He said emphasizing Rommie. "What happened that night was no excuse your honor.after Raping and beating her they left her to die in a blizzard that scoured her flesh. I ask you judge would any civilized man or group of men do that to a woman?" Dylan thanked the devine that Trials such as these were short.rommie would not have to suffer through a prolonged ordeal. "A good opening.I have hear sworn testimonies by the witnesses so calling them would prove fruitless." He spent a while looking at Revs report which outlined the details of her more severe wounds and withheld his anger as he saw the Drago stare at Rommie smiling wickedly. "The defendant will defend himself now." The judge said sharply sending the Drago scrambling to his feet. "I am innocent of these worthless charges. I find this justice system warped and impure. What really happened that day was that that Girl came looking for some action and when she could not handle the load she broke down and cried. She wanted it so bad she searched us out and proportioned us to as she said it 'Deal with her.' And so we did. Now I will call her up to the stand and she will tell the truth." Dylan helped Rommie up who shook so bad even the judge saw. She finally sat down at the bench beside the judge and he swore her in. "When you came to us that night did you do so willingly?" He asked. Rommie look down and began to twiddle her thumbs. "No.I" "Yes or no will suffice." The Drago said sharply. "Do you deny coming to us wanting this to happen to you?" He asked gleefully. Rommie twiddled her thumbs faster and she looked. Up directly into the Dragos eyes. "I did not come to you.you took me from my home and killed my family. Do you deny that?" She spoke with such clarity and fierceness that it took Dylan by surprise. "Stay on subject wench." Rommie leapt forwards landing on the Drago. Instantly Dylan was there trying to grab Rommie off of the Drago who lay there with his face gashed open. "You bastards killed my mother! And my father! You bastards! You bastards! You bastards!" She screamed and screamed yelling and kicking away from Dylan. The judge ordered a recess and Rommie was quickly dragged outside. "Rommie calm down.easy now take it easy." Her chest was moving quickly up and down as she stared back at the courthouse with anger in her eyes. "I remember now.they came out of the darkness shooting and hollering. They killed my mother and sister and tortured my father and made him watch as they raped me the first time.then they dragged me over the mountains.bastards." Dylan was taken aback. She spoke with such a passion he knew she could not lie. "Then tell the judge that." But a window broke out and the Drago came out landing on top of Dylan. He punched Dylan in the head then turned to rommie. "Not so confidant now bitch." Rommie who had more confidence then she had in a while kneed him where the sun does not shine the delivered a roundhouse that sent him spiraling. Dylan quickly got to his feet pinning the drago on the ground. "That was for the family and the gallows will be for me." She spat on him and turned around walking back towards the hotel. Indeed the judge declared him guilty and men carted him off to the gallows where they quickly hanged him. "Western justice is the best." Dylan muttered. Now all that was left was the rest of the gang. 


End file.
